


【洋灵】焦急的罗曼史（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】焦急的罗曼史（pwp）

李英超最近非常愁。

他刚刚成年岳明辉就在驾校给他报了名让他去学车，倒不是他学不会，而是那位教练非常凶，每次挂档一打错他就要挨骂。

岳明辉说你那么聪明怎么连挂档都会弄错。李英超苦不堪言嗫嚅着解释说，那教练太帅了，我光瞧他去了就没看路。

岳明辉 : ..........

他教练叫李振洋非常英俊潇洒，李英超见他第一眼甚至怀疑他该去当电影明星才对。侧脸轮廓分明 剑眉星眸，他散发出来的气质很复杂李英超形容不来，总之李振洋一笑他就要晕倒了。

快半个月了他啥也没学会，反而被他的教练吃的死死的。他不知道李振洋的性取向，总之每次李振洋待在副驾驶指挥他的时候总爱嘴上调侃他:李英超我脸上有钱吗你总这样盯着我看。然后把脸凑近与他亲密无间的对视，于是李英超羞愤难当什么话都憋不出来。

他不知道怎么面对李振洋了，今天下午就有学车的课程。他决定干脆破罐子破摔就表白，实在不成就色诱，李英超知道自己这个脸蛋最擅长这个。打了个电话给卜凡求教，问他凡哥喜欢岳明辉什么，那边大大咧咧的来一句:我喜欢他吃我做的饭的时候，他那样子真是太可爱了。

“停停停，我不是来听你秀恩爱的，我是说...那一方面。”

那边心领神会说挂电话微信聊，没一会就弹来几条消息还有几张图，李英超随便一看吓得手机差点滑落，遮掩着屏幕凑近了仔细端详了一下，这才发现是一套十分暴露的女仆装。

没一会那边又发来一个地址，说那里的情趣店就有卖的。为了心上人他豁出去了。

他当然不敢正大光明去买，套了一件卫衣再把鸭舌帽压的低低的，把卜凡发的那张图给服务员看了看，对方就心领神会问了尺码就立马给他找出来了一套崭新的女仆装，服务员说明天情人节还给她打了折。

 

彼时卜凡的手机震动了一下弹出来一条消息，对方问他事情办妥没，他在屏幕上敲打了几个字便发了过去：一切OK。

 

-  
李英超有点苦恼，他这衣服该怎么穿到李振洋面前，总不能就穿着女仆装正大光明的钻进车里吧，那估计得被当成变态。就在烦恼的时候接到了李振洋的电话：“今天不上实践课，上理论课，你把你家地址发给我。”

？？？理论好像是自学的啊

管他呢，虎头虎脑的李英超没想那么多，这样正好就能施行他的计划了，急急忙忙的答应了对方并把地址用短信发了过去。

女仆装是s码的，李英超虽然瘦但是个子太高了，裙摆只到他的屁股瓣下面一点点，就算是站直了也能隐隐约约看见他圆润饱满的肉臀。上衣是无袖裸背的，漂亮精致的蝴蝶骨就这么暴露了出来，领口是镂空的设计把他原本就诱人的锁骨称的更加突出，胸口只露了一块，那本是展露女人乳沟的地方，李英超胸脯平平撑不起来，但他发现那里裸露的地方正好能伸一只手进去。这套情趣套装太齐全了，还有兔尾巴肛塞和手腕脚腕的套环，上面都扎着黑色的蝴蝶结，一面觉得它可爱又色情泛滥。

他虽然是个处，但是他自慰的经验却并不少，茶几下面的抽屉里有各种味道的润滑剂，随意挑选了其中一瓶倒出来挤在手里一些朝他最私密部位的地方伸去。

李英超有个秘密，他是个双性人。他不觉得自己很奇怪异于常人，了解了双性人这方面的情况，他反倒释然，觉得这样更利于他做某些刺激的事情。他的阴穴不需要扩张，那里常年泛滥成灾，一碰就能流出好多黏腻的汁水，但是他的后穴需要塞进肛塞，所以必须做扩张。

不是第一次碰后面那个洞了，轻车熟路的把全是润滑剂的手指搅进后穴里，那里如往常一样紧致，他想李振洋一定会喜欢他这个地方的，想到李振洋的那张脸李英超都要硬起来了，他常常悄悄看李振洋两腿之间的那一大包，鼓鼓囊囊的有那么大，他经常想，如果能被那玩意儿搞一次，他一定会爽死，做好一番扩张之后顺利把兔尾巴的肛塞塞了进去。

李振洋来的很快，在门外摁了几下门铃，李英超急急忙忙套了一件黑色长款羽绒服，把里面的旖旎风光全给遮住，随后给李振洋开了门。

“你在家穿这么厚?”  
“呃...哈哈有点冷，坐吧”  
李振洋带了很多书来，俩人就在茶几面前盘腿坐下，距离已经很近了李英超嫌不够似的又往那边凑了一点，李振洋讲的好像很认真但是他一个字没有听进去，温热的气息喷洒在李英超的脸颊上，他眼睛都要看直了，耳朵听不见任何声音，只盯着对面的人性感饱满的唇瓣一张一合，引人入胜。

“李英超，我脸上没答案。”李振洋实在是经不住他直勾勾的眼神了，冷冷的说。

“李振洋。”  
“干嘛。”  
“你真好看。”  
“说什么呢...”

男人边说边咧嘴笑，他整齐洁白的牙齿露出来，还隐隐约约能看到他桃红色的舌头。再也忍不住了，李英超毫不犹豫吻上了李振洋的唇。他把两片唇瓣来回在嘴里吸吮，见对方没有反应过来于是趁虚而入将灵活的舌头放进男人的口腔里，不管了，不管了，李英超的大脑已经当机，只剩下白花花的肉体，他要李振洋，必须要。

鲁莽的少年没什么经验，欲望太强让他无师自通，把李振洋整个舌头都勾进自己的嘴巴里含吃，像是要把他整个人都吸进肚子里面。不够根本不够，李英超的小手不安分，朝李振洋的下体摸过去，巨龙还在沉睡中，隔着运动裤缓缓的爱抚他，粗长的事物让李英超喜欢的不得了。

手被强硬的摁回去，男人终于反应过来躲开了李英超来势汹汹的吻。

“李英超，你知不知道你在干什么？”李振洋声音嘶哑的过分，本就有点厚的嘴唇已经被李英超亲的肿起来。

“李振洋，我饿了。”

李英超有点委屈的说完便把整个脑袋埋进李振洋的裤裆，隔着面料柔软的裤子用额头鼻子嘴巴去轻蹭男人巨大的性器，他肚子已经饿的咕咕叫了但是还得乞求食物的主人征得同意他才能开动，李英超抬眼望向男人低低的说道:“想吃，给我吃。”

男人不再演下去，撕开伪装的面罩，轻笑一声起身靠在柔软的沙发里，居高临下看着跪坐在地上的李英超:“先给我看看你为我准备的裙子吧。”

“你怎么知.....”李英超诧异的看着他，不可置信的说。“你不知道吧，我认识卜凡，这裙子其实是我专程为你挑的。”李振洋好整以暇的看着他的反应，达到了他的目的让他十分满意。

李英超恍然大悟，惊讶李振洋的目的也不单纯。想到接下来的事情他突然开始兴奋起来，把厚重的羽绒服脱掉暴露出色情诱人的身体，女仆装过于小紧紧的贴在他身上，显得更加性感了。手腕上蝴蝶结铃铛的套环，去抓男人裤脚的时候还发出了清脆的声音，小女仆嗲声嗲气的说道:“主人...我饿了”

“谁是你的主人?”  
“李振洋是我的主人...”

“哦～”李振洋故作不解“小狗狗想吃什么?”  
跪在地上的立马爬了过来，头颅蹭了蹭男人的大腿，眼睛亮亮晶晶的盯着他的下半身心期待的说:“小超想吃主人的肉棒。”洁白如玉的身体兴奋的抖动，女仆的身份扮演的非常到位，从李振洋的角度看下去正好能看见他肛塞上尾巴摇摇晃晃，裙子已经遮不住任何东西，葱白圆润的臀肉赤裸裸的勾引着李振洋。

“求我。”  
“求你了好不好，主人给小超吃吧。”

李振洋没有回答他，而是用实际动作同意了，把小女仆的头往自己的性器上摁了摁，后者瞬间明白了他的意思，手颤抖着把裤子解开释放出心心念念的性器，那里比他想象的还要大，又粗又长能清楚的看见狰狞的纹路，爱不释手的握住囊袋与阴茎交合之处，迫不及待舔舐他的龟头，小嘴巴艰难的包住性器，小心翼翼的把牙齿收起来开始吞吃，吞吐的间隙还不忘发骚:“主人好大...好粗...唔...嗯”

男人并不理会他的殷勤，手指顺着他漂亮的背脊往下滑一直到股沟，恶意的拽拽他的尾巴惹得身下人娇嗲的喘叫一声，再往下伸竟摸到了不该属于男人的阴穴，李振洋有点惊讶但随即恢复了正常，手指随便捅了捅那里就开始流出水来，像个填不满的无底洞紧紧的吸着李振洋的手指。

李英超简直是人间尤物。

性器硬的李振洋头皮发麻，拽着李英超的头发往后扯迫使他的小嘴离开了坚硬如铁的阴茎:“滚去沙发上把腿张开。”一声令下李英超听话的爬到沙发上躺好，细长笔直的腿开到最大露出他最隐秘的秘密花园，李振洋于是把脸埋到他的两腿间欣赏那淫靡的景色，明目张胆的眼神审视着那个地方，李英超终于羞了。

“主人...别看了好不好...呜”李英超眼睛紧闭着，身体也开始挣扎起来。李振洋啪一巴掌打在了他的臀瓣上面留下绯红色情的印记，李英超刺激的全身颤栗“骚货，这么喜欢我打你?”

“呜...小超是骚货，该打，主人打我吧。”李英超顺杆往上爬，小嘴巴娇羞的附和着男人。李振洋又啪啪落下几巴掌在他的屁股上，每一掌都惹得身下人淫叫，“以后还学车还敢不敢不认真?”

“主人太好看了，小超做不到不看你...呜对不起主人...”李英超说的是实话，他真是太喜欢李振洋了，做不到视线离开他一分半秒。

答案还算满意，李振洋不再为难他。坐在沙发上后手勾了勾让他坐到自己身上来，李英超马上顺从的坐在他的腿上，大手指引着小手握住炙热的性器，男人在他耳边吹气:“我手把手教你怎么挂挡。”

李振洋随即带着李英超的手把性器撸动了几下羞的李英超眼眶泛红，强硬的问他学会了没有，阴穴空虚已久流出的淫水越来越多沾湿了李振洋的裤子，他哭嚷着说不行了，求李振洋给他个痛快。

“你想要什么?”隔着轻薄的布料李振洋含咬住他挺立的乳头，在嘴里翻来覆去的玩弄，李英超恩恩啊啊的叫着把胸挺起来往李振洋嘴巴里面送。

李英超双目半眯 水气氤氲，与李振洋双目对视的瞬间露出对性欲的渴求，颤抖着央求的说:“我喜欢你李振洋，求你肏肏我吧..”

“有多喜欢?”李振洋语气温柔像琴弦一样在拨动着李英超的心。  
“好喜欢啊...见你第一眼就喜欢...太喜欢了...李振洋...能被你操一次我就开心死了...啊啊啊”还未说完的话随着李振洋的一记顶撞通通堵了回去。

阴穴不需要扩张，满满当当的淫水是最好的润滑剂，李振洋在他的穴道里畅通无阻，李英超嗯嗯啊啊的哭了出来，抬头时露出雪白的脖颈，神情餍足。

李振洋把李英超抱起来操，这样的姿势让性器能进入的更深，他的东西过分粗大了李英超根本承受不住:“啊啊...嗯慢一点好不好...我要死掉了...”

“操死不是更好?省的你到处勾引人...呼...”  
“我没有...勾引过别人啊...”

是真的痛，李英超疼的厉害渗出细细密密的汗，李振洋到底舍不得让他太痛，于是只好把他放在沙发上插弄，没一会李英超就适应了他的尺寸，在疼痛中渐渐找到了快感。

李振洋快速而有力的往里凿，很有技巧的九浅一深，娴熟的动作让李英超心里一阵心酸，漂亮又勾魂摄魄的眼睛直视男人，眼角的泪水不可控制的流，含着倔强、不甘还有情意:“哥哥，你能不能叫一声我的名字。”

李振洋只是拼命的抽动性器，扶着他的细腰肆意妄为的操着李英超软烂的身体，没有说话。身下的人其实说话已经很艰难了，被顶撞的只能发出一些气音，但还是慢悠悠的说道:“哥哥...你长得真好看...声音也好听...”

“你喜不喜欢我啊...哥哥”  
“...我好想和你过情人节...可不可以给我一次机会”  
“你叫一声我的名字好不好啊...”

眼见李英超又要哭了出来，李振洋用嘴堵住了他碎碎念的嘴巴:“吵死了，跟我做爱认真一点。”好像是要惩罚他的不认真，猛烈的顶撞起来，李英超再也没力气说出完整的话，在李振洋的身下咿咿呀呀的呻吟，腰线呈现出一个完美的弧度，他被操的欲仙欲死。李振洋从来没干过这么紧的洞，仿佛要把他整个人凿穿，灵超濒临高潮两人的交合处渐渐有白色液体四溅，李振洋低吼一声全射进了李英超的肚子里。

李英超哭嚷着叫他坏蛋，男人小心翼翼的捧住李英超的脸，温柔且认真的亲吻他的眼脸嘴上念着别哭了，李振洋过分高大把他整个人都圈在怀里。

 

“你这么可爱，没人能不喜欢你。”

“一起过情人节吧李英超，我也爱你。”

 

END.


End file.
